unturnedfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
История обновлений
Обновление 3.1.0.0 preview Нельсон опубликовал код доступа к бета-версии 3.0 OPERATIONMAPLELEAF Добавлено: *Более совершенная система регистрации "удара" *Система чтения/записи, позволяющая сохранять и редактировать более ёмкие файлы и использовать неограниченное количество объектов, деревьев, спавнеров *Новая система обмена пакетами, позволяющая обрабатывать больше пользовательских запросов в режиме Multiplayer *Графическая опция для увеличения качества области видимости (Рекомендуемая высота high) *Временная блокировка при выявлении возникновения возможной ошибки Улучшенно: *Хеширование потребляет меньше ресурсов *Игроки не появляются на карте до полной загрузки *Added more letters to the valid set Tweaks: *Значительно увеличена протяженность дорог *Уменьшен размер буфера для сетевых и небольших операций *Уменьшен шаблон для пинга и увеличина чистота дискретизации Исправлено: *Сильно уменьшена отдача у автоматического оружия ( в сравнении с версией 2.2.5) *--- *--- Обновление 3.0.9.0 preview Нельсон опубликовал код доступа к бета-версии 3.0 OPERATIONMAPLELEAF Добавлено: ' *Лесной ВолкTimberWolf (на данный момент, помимо TW, из оружия присутствует Eaglefire *Добавлена команда телепортации к игроку *Добавлена команда "Say" *В игре вновь появился чат *Регулировка чувствительности при прицеливании *Параметры дул пушек *Двойная система рендера *Категория винтовок со скользящим затвором *Сaliber system to attachments *Added more server-side filters to keep out odd names 'Улучшено: *Радиус слышимости выстрела равен дистанции поражения оружия *Улучшена визуальная модель поворота *Возможность использования всех типов игроков *Moved hitmarkers to client side. Tweaks: *Увеличина скорость обновления физики *AR32 переименован в Eaglefire *Увеличение окна подсказки *Увеличена скорость респауна *Уменьшена скорость движения облаков и звезд Исправлено: *--- *--- *--- Обновление 3.0.1.0 Ещё не вышло , но Нельсон опубликовал то , что там будет. Добавлено: *Added all new brush system to allow painting/terraforming along the edges of the map. *Added messages for short name, long name and number name. *Added messages for issues pre-joining a server. *Added information about the server on the loading screen. *Added password icon on the server list. *Added support for all numeric hotkeys. *Added item names to item tooltips. *Added a safeguard against spawning under the map after a terrain height change. *Added Detective Riley billboard. Tweaks: *Increased mesh quality at longer ranges. *Changed the default mesh quality to medium. *Map command is case sensitive. Исправлено : *Fixed servers not showing up on the in-game list. *Fixed clicking edit on maps made by other people. *Fixed the most likely cause of items sometimes stacking on top of one another. *Fixed virus showing up as 100%. *Fixed the most likely cause of the D3D handle loss. *Fixed the roads to show up in large objects category. The server filters sort of work in-game, although it's a really messy workaround. The creator of Steamworks.NET is looking into a bug that prevents the proper filters from getting sent to the master server, so hopefully that will be in tomorrow! My current primary focus is investigating the possibility of the return of singleplayer. Обновление 3.0 В данный момент Unturned переживает "капитальный ремонт" в плане оптимизации, реализации выделенных Steam-серверов и поддержки мастерской, которая в настоящее время находиться на экспериментальной ветке. За последние несколько дней было сделано множество всего: * Стала доступна локализация, так как все языковые файлы теперь находятся в папке с игрой. Можно легко скопировать папку с английским языком и сделать перевод на свой язык или скачать уже готовый с Steam-мастерской * Все back-end работы по внешним интеграциям завершены. Это значит, что анимации, текстуры, модели и всё остальное могут быть модифицированны и добавлены в игру. * Steam cloud и локальные сохранения теперь используют легко читаемый формат файла, что позволит перейти на систему сохранений. Это будет более надёжно и упростит настройку пользовательских данных * Функционал игрового редактора уровней, на данный момент, оставляет желать лучшего. Но, даже с такими возможностями, он позволяет формировать рельеф, настраивать текстуры и перемещать объекты. Пока что размер карты строго ограничен до 64 км² Теперь, когда возможно, действительно, загрузить базовый уровень, разработчик может начать работать над связанными с персонажем и вещами (инвентарь, одежда, здоровье и т.д.). Ожидайте конца этой недели. Обновление 2.2.4 и 2.2.5 Эти обновления направленны на устранение внутренних ошибок. Обновление 2.2.3 Добалено: * Возможность "Мута" игрока путем выбора его из списка пользователей и нажатия кнопки "Mute" Исправлено: *Испралены некоторые ошибки *Увеличено количество валунов для добычи камня Грядущее в обновлениях * Создатель занимается оптимизацией игры. * Скоро буквально каждый файл будет редактируемым, это значит что скоро появится русификатор и модификации от фанов. Игра будет добавлена в мастерскую Steam, куда вы сможете загружать модификации,и карты (появится редактор уровней) Обновление 2.2.1 Добавлено: * Добавлена возможность слива топлива из автомобилей, в которых имеется топливо, равное, по крайней мере, одной канистре. * Добавлено еще несколько валунов. Исправления: * Исправлен восход солнца на востоке. * Исправлены возможные потенциальные уязвимости. Обновление 2.2.0 Добавлено: Это Великое обновление добавляет: * Поддержка Mac * Теперь вы можете поворачивать рампы. (можно поворачивать правой кнопкой мыши) Обновление 2.1.9 Исправлено: * Исправлен баг брони в мультиплеере. (Fixed armor reversal bug on multiplayer.) * Хакнутые навыки не переносятся с сингла на синхронизированный сервер. * Исправлен баг одевания рюкзака. Обновление 2.1.8 Добавлено: '' *Добавлена возможность запуска игры в автономном режиме. *Добавлен рецепт для 2 металлолома с Молотом для создания 1 банки. *Добавлена ссылка на изменения в обновлениях на титульном экране. ''Изменено: '' * Увеличение скорости APC. * Увеличение ущерба Пустынного Сокола'Desert Falcon''' * Увеличение спауна патронов для Timberwolf. * Снижение ущерба Длинного лука. Исправлено: '' * Сброс основных предметов при смене рюкзака (Fixed swapping backpacks with equipped items.) * Исправлен диапазон взрывов. * Исправлены невидимые пустые ящики. Обновление 2.1.7 ''Добавлено: '' *Добавлен пистолет "Пустынный Сокол" '''Desert Falcon'. *Добавлен рецепт: Изменено: '' *Заправка Savage Drum(75 патр.) теперь требует 3 пачки Гражданских патронов'Civilian Bullets'. *Дальность стрельбы Timberwolf теперь 400м. ''Исправлено: *Урон от полицейской дубинки. *Анимация леворуких персонажей. Обновление 2.1.6 Изменено: '' * Уровень прорисовки игрока, изменяется на уровень прорисовки сервера. * Изменены клавиши управления, т.к. некоторые люди терялись в них. ''Исправлено: '' * Исправлена ошибка загрузки инвентаря. * Исправлена ошибка загрузки ящика. * Исправлен автоприцел на Timberwolf и Mosen. * Исправлен бинокль, загружается сверху вниз при слабой прорисовке. * Исправлен плавающий гриль в парке. Обновление 2.1.5 ''Добавлено: '' * Unity обновлен до последней версии, теперь будем надеяться решить аудио проблемы с бензопилами и.т.д. ''Изменено: '' * Значительно повышено здоровье электрический ловушки. * Увеличение сети без проводов. (Возможен некорректный перевод) * Чуть-чуть снижена чувствительность Antispeed. ''Исправлено: '' * Исправлена простая синхронизация сервера, теперь сохранятся иногда. * Исправлены некоторые баги области на карте и с мостом. * Исправлен радиус аудио оружия. Обновление 2.1.4 ''Добавлено: '' * Добавлен новый город ''Изменено: '' * Навыки сбрасываются только на половину после смерти. * Добавлено больше автомобилей в мир PEI. ''Исправлено: '' * Исправлен баг выкидывания за телепортацию по ошибке. * Исправлен "Antispeed", теперь он менее чувствителен. Обновление 2.1.3 ''Изменения: '' * Улучшен античит на "SpeedHack". * Улучшен античит против поддельных автомобилей, чтобы предотвратить лаги. * Улучшенная длинная прическа. * Увеличено время респауна дома до 20 секунд. ''Исправлено: '' * Зомби не могут атаковать 2 вещи сразу Обновление 2.1.2 'Отсутствует в Steam''' Обновление 2.1.1 Добавлено: '' * Добавлена Каска шахтера '''Miner Helmet'. * Добавлен рецепт Бинтов Bandage. * Добавлен рецепт Перевязки Dressing '(лечит 20% HP''). * Добавлена возможность возродится в вашей постели. * Добавлен 10-секундный кулдаун на PvP для возрождения дома. * Добавлено сообщение для несоответствия версий. * Добавлена возможность поставить жалюзи на стенах для защиты лестницы. * Добавлена кнопка для включения/выключения ПНВ. Изменения: '' * Увеличение всего урона. * Увеличение прочность металлического щита. * Увеличено время роста растений. * Переименована кнопка самоубийства. ''Исправления: '' * Исправлено сохранение, сброс игры при прохождение обучения. * Исправлена спасательная ошибка при разрушении только баррикады в зоне. * Исправлено ограбление с разбоем. Обновление 2.1.0 ''Добавлено: '' * Добавлена статистика игрока в главное меню. * Добавлена полоса прокрутки в списке игроков. * Добавлено выкидывание за телепортацию на серверах. * Добавлена защиту от взломанных размеров рюкзаков/веса. ''Изменения: '' * Дымовые гранаты спаунятся в полицейских зданиях. * Можно изменить размер клиента игры до 800x600. ''Исправления: '' * Исправлена затягивание людей в воду / землю на синхронизированных серверах. * Исправлено постоянное написание. Обновление 2.0.9.2 ''Добавлено: '' * Добавлены гаражи: * Добавлен рецепт создания скотча: * Если вы заняли кровать, то что-бы занять другую, надо освободить первую кровать. * Добавлено сообщение "Сервер полон" при посещение заполненного сервера. ''Изменения: '' * Увеличено количество колючей проволоки, требуемое для создания забора. * Уменьшено количество ткани и проволоки из разложения. * Снижена отдача Revolver. * Снижен разброс Proninety и Uzy . ''Исправления: '' * Исправлена решетка и нижняя рампа. * Исправлен глюк рендеринга воды. Обновление 2.0.8 ''Добавлено: '' * Добавлены факела и сундуки: * Добавлена возможность создания наружу и вверх ногами * Добавлено несколько других новых рецепты: * Добавлен дополнительный взрыв от взрывчатых веществ. ''Изменения: '' * Перемещено звучание сирены, теперь звук синхронизируется и его приятней слушать. * Уменьшено количество материалов, необходимых, чтобы сделать здание. * Бензопила вибрирует при использовании. ''Исправления: '' * Fixed culling distances breaking on dual render scopes when changed in-game. ( Не смог перевести ) Обновление 2.0.7 ''Добавлено: '' * Добавлена сирены, которые могут переключаться с помощью кнопки управления. * Добавлено сохранение в режим Bambi. ''Изменения: '' * Изменено разделение дневного цикла / ночного цикла, теперь день составляет 60% , а ночь составляет 40%. * Стрелы, Картечь и пули спаунятся от 3 до 5 штук. * Одиночная является режимом PvP, так что вы можете разрушить баррикады. * Диапазон агрессии зомби уменьшен, что-бы улучшить скрытное передвижение ''Исправления: '' * Растения могут быть помещены в полях Обновление 2.0.6 ''Добавлено: '' * Добавлены металлические двери, ставни и шкафчики, которые могут открываться только лицом или группой которая поместили их. * Деревянные двери, ставни и ящики могут открываться любым. ''Изменения: '' * Ранее существующие деревянные двери и ставни были преобразованы в металлические. Используя существующий рецепт, который создает деревянную вариант, с добавлением металлолом создает металлическую версию. * Все оружие, в том числе кулаки, увеличили отдачу. * Заменено место спауна полицейских машин и машин скорой помощи. ''Исправления: '' * Магазин PDW может быть пополнен должным образом. Обновление 2.0.5 ''Добавлено: '' * Создание заборов из колючей проволоки и электрических заборов: * Создание причалов: Обновление 2.0.4 'Отсутствует в Steam Обновление 2.0.3 ''Добавлено: '' * Добавлены таблетки для очистки жидкостей. * Добавлена возможность очищать воду, молоко и апельсиновый сок. * Добавлена взрывная сила при взрыве автомобиля. * Добавлен S.S. Haven, укрепляющий грузовое судно. * Добавлена подсказка об ошибку при использовании Gold функции без Gold. ''Изменения: '' * Улучшена система цвета автомобиля, сохраняющая детали. * Улучшены анимации. * Снижена редкость картечи. ''Исправления: '' * Исправлены плавающей предметы на мосту. * Исправлена не работающий фильтр серверов. * Исправлена плохое соединение в сети. * Исправлена мерцание на брызгах крови. * Исправлена сжигание автомобильной окраски. * Исправлен зум на прицелах. * Исправлена вырубка деревьев не используя время в Steam. * Fixed looking away from fertilized plants resetting their state. ( Не смог перевести ) Обновление 2.0.2 ''Добавлено: '' * Добавлена анимация гражданского ружья. * Добавлена анимация затвора гражданской винтовки. ''Изменено: '' * Изменена видимость в гражданском ПНВ. * Изменены ущерб и разброс нескольких оружиях. ''Исправления: '' * Исправлен вылет в навигационных данных. * Исправлены некоторые области, в которых навигационные данные были неправильно размещены. * Исправлены некоторые уведомления, когда действие не может быть завершено. Категория:Техническая информация Категория:Игровые обновления